By your side
by Petrushkaa
Summary: Hinata feels horrible and Naruto is there to help her. Sorry the charcters are kinda OOC. Not really a lovestory, but there s an important moment for the two of them. Read if you wanna know more ;


**Hi everyone, I´m back with new story for all the NaruHina supporters. This story is dedicated to hikarushidou14, who made me write again after a very long time. I really enjoyed writing this and hope you´ll like it.**

* * *

She was scared and he new it. Judging from her shivering lips and her voice, which was even quieter than usual, he knew something bad has happened. Naruto wasn´t as dense as everyone thought. He was pretty sharp; he just liked to goof off. But right now wasn´t the time for joking. In front of him stood short girl, a friend of his, and she was definitely feeling bad.

Everything was quiet. The clearing where Naruto found her was completely empty, there was only he and the girl. She was sitting in the grass, looking into the dark night.

"Hinata?" he tried to talk to her. She didn´t want to look into his eyes. Out of all the people, why was Naruto the one who was here right now?

"Hmm..." was the only sound she was able to emit. Naruto started to feel desperate. He didn´t know what was the right thing to do, he wasn´t sensitive like Sakura. But he couldn´t leave her alone either.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"U-Uh-hn…"

It seemed like she didn´t really care. Naruto thought about all the things that could happen, but he just couldn´t know. So he just did what he was used to do, he asked her.

"Hey, what´s happened to you? Are you alright, Hinata?"

She didn´t know what to do. She wanted to tell him, wanted to let him know everything she was feeling. But she just couldn´t. After all those years she was still unable to talk with him like everyone else. She needed someone to comfort her right now. She felt like the weakest person on Earth. Her tears could come out any moment and she was trying so hard to stop them.

Naruto was worried. Hinata didn´t look like she would answer him, it even seemed like she was going to cry. Naruto thought it was his fault, so he decided that he should leave.

"I´m really sorry, Hinata. I didn´t want to make you cry. I-I won´t bother you anymore. You´ll feel better if I´m not here, right?" he said it so sadly. He still remembered all the hateful villagers who called him a monster. He thought that Hinata didn´t want to be near him either.

She was sitting on the same spot, not moving at all. He sighed. Maybe it was him she was so scared of. After all, who wouldn´t be, when he was a Jinchuuriki. He slowly turned around and was ready to go away, when he heard quiet sobbing and a gentle, yet pained, voice.

"P-please, don´t leave me here alone. I don´t want to be left here…Please, Naruto-k-kun."

Naruto made his way towards her. She was shaking even more than before. Naruto sat down beside her and took of his orange jacket. He wanted to put it on her arms to make her warmer. Just when he had his arm around her shoulders, she turned to him and hugged him, her tears finally falling. She snuggled up to his chest and clutched his shirt.

Naruto was really surprised. The small girl was in his arms, crying her heart out. He hesitated for a moment, but then put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He didn´t know what to say so he just did what his heart was telling him to do.

Hinata was surprised by her actions too. She didn´t know what took over her, she didn´t act like this normally. But she was glad she did it. After shedding of those tears, she felt much better. The fact that Naruto stayed with her and didn´t push her away was making her happy.

On the other hand, Naruto was getting more and more nervous every second. He didn´t know why, but seeing how Hinata was hurt made him feel the same way. He was feeling sorry for her, even though he didn´t know anything. Why did he feel that way?

As they were sitting there, Naruto realized why. He knew the answer for his question. He cared about Hinata, cared about her much more than he thought. She was always cheerful around him, always being there when he needed help. She has never looked at him with eyes full of disgust like others. She always smiled at him, her face red as tomato and her eyes looking instantly away, when his gaze met hers.

"Hinata…hey, Hinata. Look at me." She didn´t want to, but she looked at him, eyes swollen from the crying.

"I know something happened to you and you know, I´ll be here to help you. You´re not alone, you have friends, your family…and me too. Even if things don´t look good right now, you can alwas look forward and make your future the way you want, you know…"

He was scratching the back of his head nervously. He really shouldn´t deal with stuff like this, he thought.

Hinata knew he was right. And as she was sitting there with Naruto by her side, she really believed in what he said. She hugged him closely again and he leaned his head onto hers.

"Everythig´s gonna be alright, Hinata-chan…"

* * *

** Well, that´s not fluffy enough, but I like it this way. Looking forward to your reviews guys.**

** Oh and even if you ask me, I don´t really know why Hinata is feeling down and I don´t know what heppened to her... :))**


End file.
